Bad Omens
by Maderose
Summary: Anthony J. Crowley once said: "The big one is all of them against all of us." When, one day, the Winchester brothers find their angel and the King of Hell in a very poor condition, it is the cue to this prophecy... as the Last War is coming. {Supernatural, Doctor Who and Good Omens fanfiction and some OCs; will take place around 2011. Hope you'll like it!}


"Dean, what are we doing here?" asked Sam while getting out of the car.

"Celebration, man! It's been a week since we got a case. I think it calls for a beer. Choose your weapon!"

Sam looked around him. All the bars of the street seemed full of students. The youngest hunter wasn't really keen on spending his night in a room full of drunken youngsters… but Dean wanted to. He was about to enter one of the bars when his eyes met a name he knew quite well. It was written in dirty white paint above an open door.

"Dean, look at that," said Sam, pointing in that direction. Dean looked up and stared in awe. "Come one, let's see what's inside."

Both Winchesters entered the building. They were welcomed by rock music coming out of some really old jukebox, and the ringing of the glasses the barman was sorting in order. Beside the young man behind the counter, the place was completely empty.

"Good evening!" smiled the barman, looking at the Winchesters who hadn't moved from the door. "Come in, what can I do for you?"

The two brothers sat down in front of the barman; he was quite young. He put down his last clean glass on the shelves, waiting for the boys' orders.

"Two beers, please." Sam said, still looking around. "It's quite calm in here."

"Compared to all the other bars down the street," added Dean.

"It's still early! Our regulars only come after being drunk and wasted. We mostly do afters here." The barman uncapped two bottles of beer and put them in front of Sam and Dean. "What might bring you in our little town?"

"We're just… passing by." Sam answered taking a sip.

"So tell me. This is an interesting name. The Colt." Dean asked out of nowhere, making Sam spit his drink. "You own it?"

The barman looked at Dean for a long time before he cracked a smile.

"Family business. You know what that is. My dad ran it, my dad's dad before that, and my granddad's dad. And so on since… nobody really know, actually."

"Yeah, we… we know what it's like." Sam said with a confused look on his face, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "So why is it named The Colt? Any particular reason?"

"That's my name." The barman said with no warning in front of two dumbfounded Winchesters.

"Sorry what?"

"Colt, that's the family name. I'm Lucas Colt. That guy on the wall was my ancestor, Samuel Colt."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, not believing what he just said. They weren't aware that Samuel Colt had any descendants.

"You're… you're related to Samuel Colt? The Samuel Colt?" Sam asked finally.

"The hunter Samuel Colt?"

"I don't know, are you related to John and Mary Winchester?"

Dean recoiled; his face showed a frown while Lucas laughed. The young man knew exactly who the two brothers were the minute they walked through the door. They were both well known by hunters for various reasons. They were almost as famous as his ancestor was.

"You know about us?"

"Everybody knows the Winchesters brothers amongst hunters. You're kinda legends now. You know. Michael's and Lucifer's vessels… avoiding the apocalypse, all that."

"You know about the angels." Dean stated, still quite shocked about all this.

"Yeah. You can hardly avoid them nowadays… So. What are you doing here? Hunting? I haven't heard about anything lately around here."

"No, we're on vacation!" Dean smiled, cheering with his beer. "No monsters of any kind, no demons, nothing!"

"Really?" Lucas frowned. "That's odd."

"Yeah, they're very quiet. They might be planning something big."

Even though he didn't say anything, Lucas agreed with Sam. Apart from demons, it really was strange for monsters to be this calm so suddenly. Just as he thought that, the light started to flick and the jukebox went nuts on a Queen's song. All three hunters looked around, ready to fight. They weren't expecting an angel and a demon to appear, stumbling on their feet, helping each other out as much as they could.

"Sam… Dean… we have a problem." The blue-eyed one said before collapsing with the other one.

"Cas!" Dean cried out, kneeling in front of the passed-out angel.

"What the... Crowley?" Sam joined his brother and looked up their wounds. They were badly injured.

"The hell is happening here?" The feminine voice came from the back of the bar. Soon, a young woman with dark hair and very clear-colored eyes came in sight of the Winchesters.

"Dee. Sorry. We woke you up?" Lucas was standing near the entrance room; he locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"No, couldn't sleep..." She said, looking around. "Question. Why is there two Winchesters, an angel and a demon on the floor?"

"This is no time for dirty jokes, Dee…" Lucas sighed, looking at a mischievously grinning young woman. "Dean, Sam. Make some room for her, please."

"Who you?" Dean asked, not sure if he was ok with this barely clothed girl near his angel.

"I'm a nurse. So back off, would you?" She spat, kneeling next to Castiel. He was the most injured. She put her hand on his chest and slowly closed her eyes. It took a few seconds.

Dean and Sam looked in awe as Castiel's wounds faded away one after the other. Lucas was beside them, looking somewhat used to it. After healing him, she moved on to the demon.

"What kind of nurse is she exactly?" Sam exclaimed.

"The complicated kind," answered Lucas.

Dee finished healing Crowley, standing up again. "They need rest. But they'll be fine." She then turned to face Lucas and the Winchesters. She cracked a smile, giving out her hand for a shake. "Hello. I'm Brandie Harkness."

"Now isn't the time to flirt, Dee." Lucas said.

"I just said hi!"

"For you that's flirting. Look, he's waking up."

Crowley was indeed waking up groaning; his head hurt as if someone hit it repeatedly with a baseball bat drenched of holy water. He stood up, sitting on the floor and looked up to see around him.

"Where the hell am I?" He said with a husky and English voice.

"Hi. I'm Brandie Harkness. And who are you?"

"Brandie!"

"What!"

When Crowley spotted Dean and Sam, he stood up on his feet, tidying his clothes. He seemed to have not seen the passed-out angel near him.

"Well, well, well. The moose and the pretty girl! You seem to have improved your skills. Knocking me out before I even realize you summoned me…"

"We didn't summon you, Crowley. You came to us." Sam pointed at Castiel, still asleep on the wooden floor.

Crowley seemed really confused for a short moment. Then, he remembered; his face decomposed itself. "Dammit! I hoped it was just a dream…" As he said that, he found a chair and sat on it. Only there he saw he wasn't in a devil's trap.

"What is happening, Crowley? Why were you with Cas?"

"Long story…" Crowley groaned. "I see you've made friends? How cute. Hey, skinny boy. Gimme a drink. Something strong."

"Why would I?"

"Cause I asked you. Nicely."

Lucas took a discreet look at Brandie who nodded at him. He went behind the counter and poured a drink for the demon who drank it in one go. "I needed that."

"Will you answer the question now?" Dean spat, seriously starting to be pissed by this situation. "Why were you with Cas? What happened?"

Brandie sat next to him, looking directly in Crowley's eyes: "And why aren't you already gone? You're aware those three can kill you, right?"

She could read fear in Crowley's eyes even though he tried to hide it. "There is nowhere to go. Nowhere to run to. We're doomed."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He means…" echoed Castiel's deep voice. Dean looked back and saw his angel on his feet, looking directly at him. "He means we've lost the war."

"What war? Your war? Against Michael?"

"No. The war that hasn't started yet. But it will. Soon. The war that unifies Heaven and Hell… against Humanity."

"What do you mean Heaven and Hell together?"

"As in… both clans team up to beat the third clans, the one they both hate."

"What? We're not on a fucking musical! Things like that don't actually happen! Why would they do that in the first place? You. King of fucking Hell, tell me. What's wrong with your people?"

"Dean. You need to calm down." Sam said, trying to smooth his brother. "Let's try to understand this…"

"I calm down if I want to."

Dean drank his glass straight and put it back on the counter. Lucas got the message and poured another one for him. He sure knew how to drink.

All entities, humans, angels, demons and so on sat at the round counter. Everyone could see the others. Lucas was in the middle keeping the glasses full. The presentations were made very quickly and then Castiel and Crowley started to tell their story.

They actually bumped into each other while they were running away from their own people. Cas told them Michael and Gabriel went completely nuts and started to talk about wiping out the human race. The Winchesters didn't find this odd coming from Michael – who apparently wasn't in Lucifer's cage anymore – but a bit more surprising for Gabriel – who was supposed to be dead, by the way.

Although everything started to get really confused when Crowley told them about Beelzebub. Hell was a lot more complicated than what Dean and Sam thought. Crowley only got control of the ex-human demons: those who were humans before going to hell. But there was other kind of demons. Those who were once angels. They were more powerful, more dangerous. And they listened to Beelzebub, their Prince. Who seemed to have quite a grunge against Humanity.

"Ok, so…" started Sam, trying to put things in order. "Michael and Gabriel want to make a deal with Beelzebub so that they can destroy humanity. Is that it?"

"Basically, yes." Castiel answered. "And we have no way to defeat them. It's beyond the Apocalypse at this point."

"So what? We just wait for our world to die?" Dean asked after finishing yet another glass of alcohol.

"You prefer to die a hero fighting a lost battle?" spat Crowley across the room.

"I agree with Dean. We can go put a bullet through their pretty heads." Lucas shrugged. "Fast and clean."

"And with what gun?" Asked Sam. "The Colt is God knows where!"

"You mean that?" Lucas asked, reaching behind the register and pulling out a shining silver gun.

"Son of a bitch! Where'd you get that?"

"I made it. I'm Samuel Colt's descendant, remember?"

"Does it work?"

"Wanna find out?" Lucas said aiming at Crowley.

"I like you, skinny guy." Laughed the demon, taking a sip of his drink.

"Lucas, leave King Crowley alone."

"King Crowley?"

"Yeah. We're gonna call you that way. So it won't be confusing for the readers."

"What?"

Neither of the boys had the time to say anything; Brandie put her phone to her ear. After a couple of ringing, a deep voice with a strong accent answered. "You've reach Torchwood headquarters. I'm Gwen Cooper, what can I do for you?"


End file.
